


Jensen's Tavern Wench

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [18]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Dominance, F/M, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen smut, NC17, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pirates, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, The Losers - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, dominant Jake Jensen, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Jake loves pirates and has a recurring sexual fantasy about tavern wenches.  Claire makes his fantasy come to life after he returns home from a mission.





	

“Claire, I’m back!”

Jake shut the front door and dropped the duffel bag as he looked around the living room.

“Yay, you’re here!  Don’t move I have a surprise!”

“Ooh!  Are you naked?”

“Actually, kind of yeah!”

“Woo!  I like naked Claire.”

She laughed from the other room, “Okay don’t laugh, I’ve never done this before.”

“Done what?”

“What I’m about to show you.”  She said, hesitation in her voice.

“Well naked Claire sounds good to me.  Come out.”

“Okay.  Here goes.  Don’t laugh.”

“Come on already, I need some sugar!  Hurry up!”  He laughed.

“Okay, here I come, "She walked into the living room from the kitchen and toward Jensen and he let out a noise she’d never heard him make before.

“Holy, holy shit Claire!  Oh my fucking God!”  His mouth dropped open and eyes widened before he clapped his hands once and doubled over with a laugh.  He rushed up to grab her.

She was dressed in a dark red, off the shoulder, tavern wench costume.  Her breasts were covered by the fabric yet spilled over a black corset.  Showed plenty of cleavage, and her hips were accentuated by the curves the corset made.  Her black boots under her long skirt were up to the knees with a high chunky heel.

“So I hear you had a long voyage, sailor.”

“Um, yes.  Yes I did.  Oh my God you look amazing!”  Jensen couldn’t contain his glee and Claire laughed.

“Stop laughing, I’m trying to role play.  This is hard.”

“So am I!”  Jensen said excitedly.

“Come on.”  She said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Please don’t say come.  I’ve been gone a week and a half.”  He pleaded, grabbing her ass as he pulled her close.

“So I should go easy on you huh?”

Oh no, pirate wenches are NEVER gentle.”  Jensen said knowingly.

“Oh really?”  Claire said as she slid her hands up his chest, moving to his shoulders.

“So then should I just steal a kiss from you?”

“Uh huh.”  Jensen said, he was losing the ability to speak after Claire got more and more into the role.

She leaned up and her mouth found his eagerly, one hand moving up to the back of his head and the other moving down to the front of his pants.

“Now that’s a tavern wench!”  He said approvingly.

She cupped him softly, moving her hand up and down slowly as her mouth and tongue explored him.

“I missed you a lot.”  She said breaking the kiss.

Jensen looked down her dress and raised his eyebrows.

“I missed the ladies.”  He said appreciatively.

“They missed you too, handsome.  Wanna come sit down and this tavern wench can take care of you?”

“Hell yeah I do.”  He practically dragged her to an armchair and pulled her down onto his lap.

“Wait, I need my pirate hat!”  He had been leaning in to kiss her again and he stopped and sat up looking concerned.

“It’s right here.  I’ve got everything covered.”

“You’re the best tavern wench ever.  This is my favorite port of call.  I’m gonna tell all my pirate pals about you.”

“I hope not.  I rather like the pirate I’m servicing right now.  I’m all his.”

She stood up for a second to straddle him and lowered herself, grabbing his hat.  She put it on his head and sat back for a minute.

“Very dashing.  You wanna come pillage and plunder me upstairs for a while before we feast?”

“Arrrr.”  He said pulling her close, roughly.

She laughed and lowered her head to kiss him again.

They heard the doorknob jiggle and open suddenly.

“Yo Jensen, you forgot a bag, I’m just gonna leave it by the…WOAH!  Sorry!  What the hell???”

Pooch looked over at Claire straddling Jensen in her dress and him in his pirate hat and had a look that was a cross between horror and humor.

“You two are meant for each other.”  He said giving them a strange look before leaving and closing the door behind him.

They laughed and Jensen stood and walked to the door with Claire around his waist.  He locked the door and she ground against him as he walked back to the couch.

“Is that your sword or has it been a long time at sea?”  She asked looking at him sweetly.

“Been at sea far too long, miss.”  He laid her on the couch and lowered his head quickly, his lips running along hers as he leaned up and began to untie her corset.  He grew impatient of waiting to pull free all of the lacing so he reached into his back pocket and found his pocket knife.  He leaned back farther as he opened the knife and cut the laces down the center.  He looked up at Claire and then back to her dress, with a questioning look.

“Dress too.”  She urged and he grinned, cutting it open before tossing the knife aside and lowering his mouth to a full waiting breast, his hand finding the other.

Claire lifted her chest to him and held the back of his head as she felt his tongue run along a tight nipple.

She let out a sigh as she felt his free hand greedily hike up her skirt and run up her thigh.  His fingers met bare flesh and wetness as he reached higher and she moaned softly as he let out a loud groan.

“Are you kidding me?  This is gonna be over before we start.”  He said leaning back and kneeling between her legs moving her skirt higher.

“Hey, I’m he tavern wench.  I get to service you.”

“Oh yeah. Yeah you do.  Get up here and service me, m’lady.”

“I think that’s medieval times, honey.”

He stood up and, undid his jeans, yanking them down in a flash before hopping onto the couch in his boxers, his legs spread and feet happily tapping the floor.

“I’ve been in the jungle for almost two weeks.  I’m hard, hot and need your hot mouth on my cock now.”

His voice was getting less playful and more demanding.  Claire stared at him for a second and hurried to kneel in front of him.

“Be a good tavern wench and earn your keep.”  He growled as he put his head back on the back of the sofa.

“Yes sir.”  She murmured, reaching into his boxers and pulling him free.  He was already fully hard and thick in her hand and she looked up at him, watching his leaning back.  His Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to control himself while she slid her hand along him.

“How’s that Captain?”

“Suck it.”  He groaned, looking down at her.  Claire had seen this look many times on him and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to tease him for long.

“Jake.” She said breaking character.

“Claire, suck me.  Now.”  He held the back of her head and lifted his hips to meet her and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes as she slid his thick head between her lips.  He took a breath and gripped he hair harder.

“All of it.”  He groaned, watching her slide more into her waiting mouth.  She fisted what she couldn’t fit and held him firmly, sliding her fist along her mouth as she began to stroke him.

He watched her motions and rocked his hips against her impatiently.

“I’m not gonna break, Claire.  Fucking suck me!”  He grunted in demand.  He moved a little too hard as she lowered her mouth and she gagged.  She backed up and he looked up unfocused.

“Shit, you okay?”

“She wiped her mouth sitting back. “Shut up.  Keep talking.”  She bit back, getting up and leaning over kissing him, her hand finding his cock again and tugging harder.

“You’ve been gone for a week and a half?  Then show me, Soldier boy.”

“Boy…”  He sneered at the comment, as he got up quickly and moved around her.  He held her shoulder and hips and pushed her to the couch face fist.

“Stick your ass out.”

She leaned on the back of the couch, lifting her ass for him and he quickly lifted her skirt, running his hands along her read eagerly.

“Look at you.” He muttered as he ran his hand along her slit causing her to cry out.

“Spread your legs.”  He said leaning over her, lining his heavy cock up with her entrance.

She threw her head back as she felt him push in deep and fast, immediately moving against her.

“Shit, you are tight!”  He groaned, holding her hips as me moved.

She moaned in reply and moved back a little reaching back for him.

She held his hips as he moved against her, grinding back against him.

He pushed her forward and growled in her ear.

“I’m in charge.”  As he started to pound into her.  He pushed into her, moving harder as his breathing became faster.

Claire held on to the couch and lowered her head, making a mewling sound as he started to lose his rhythm.  Claire knew this rhythm, he was about to come and come hard.

“Jake, give it to me.”

“Yeah.”  He panted. Gripping her shoulders and holding them tight.

“Please!  Make me come with you.”  She begged, pushing back against him.  She was right on the edge and wanted him to join her.

He let out a harsh cry as he pushed against her, forcing her against the sofa and hit his peak, filling her deep.  She was a second behind him, her own orgasm just as strong as she shouted into the cushion.

They stayed in that position for a minute as they calmed down.  Jensen relaxed his grip on her shoulders and rubbed one soothingly.  He leaned forward and moved her hair out of the way before he ran a line of kisses along her neck.

“That was fucking hot.”  He said, as he ran his hands down to her breasts and massaged them softly.

“Where did that come from?”  She said appreciatively, looking back at him.

He gave her a worn out smile, “I told you the tavern wench thing did it for me.”  He gave a little shudder as he pulled free from her and flopped back onto the couch.  She did the same on the opposite end, both relaxing in amazed silence for a few minutes.

Jensen looked over with admiration, “I honestly had hoped something like this was what you meant when…what?”

Claire had started to laugh and pointed to his hat.  He still had his pirate hat on, it was tilted to the side a little from movement.  He patted his hat and grinned.

“Wow, forgot that was there.”

“You fucked me with a pirate hat on!”  She held her belly as she began to laugh hysterically.

“Don’t laugh, I’m not done with you yet.  I have an eye patch around here somewhere.”

Claire collected herself and stood up, reaching out to help Jensen up.  She kissed him softly as he began to lead her upstairs.

“Let’s go find that eye patch, Captain.”  As they entered the bedroom.

“Aye aye miss.”  He said laughing, closing the door behind them.


End file.
